


The Beauty and the Fanboy

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week 2015 (May 18 - May 24) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, armin is a sweety who's having his ass stalked, eren is a fanboy, model!armin, this one is very stupid with a very stupid plot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a fan of the model Armin Arlert. Eren daydreams about him, but he is completely out of his reach. Could Eren ever have the opportunity to even meet Armin? (Eremin Week - Day 2: Fashion and Day 7: Part time job AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The helpless fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, this one is VERY VERY stupid! This one has one of the most stupid plots I could come up with, but it's funny to write. Eren is such a hopeless fanboy! He is also a lost guy in life and his only joy in life is looking at Armin, what can he do? Someone help the poor guy! Well, you'll understand what I'm saying when you read it. I don't even know why I made Eren like this, but it was how the story turned out. I hope he can get a way on his life. Anyway, I'll stop the spoilers here.  
> This one mixes two of the prompts for Eremin week, so it has two chapters and the second one comes on the day of that prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

            Eren never thought a photo on a wall could make him like that, let alone a photo of a stupid model. He never liked those ads of fashion brands; they were usually girls with too much photoshop on their images and guys who all looked the same. If had seen one photo of models, he had seen them all, that’s what he believed until he saw the image of that person on the shop window.

            Mikasa, Eren’s sister, needed new sports bra and dragged Eren to go shopping with her. He couldn’t help it since he needed new running shoes and that’s how he ended up at one of the countless streets filled with clothing shops in New York. Eren hated how crowded that city was, but he couldn’t help it; his father, who was a doctor, worked on a big hospital at the city and they moved there as soon as he was employed two years prior. Before that, the Yeager family lived in a smaller city not to far from New York, but it was better. Eren could be in his room quiet and never needed to worry about life. That dull life seemed enough, but after he moved to New York, which was right after he finished High School, he started to feel the pressure of society.

            Eren never knew what he wanted in life and that huge city made he feel like he had to have something he wanted for his profession. His father was never happy he simply stopped studying or that he wasn’t employed somewhere, even more when Mikasa was in college, so he told Eren he should at least have his own income until he decided what he wanted to do, so he cut Eren’s allowance and told him he should get a part-time job. He started working then and, after three jobs where he didn’t adjust well, he ended up at a Starbucks working at mornings. Eren felt like a leecher at home and didn’t want to depend on anyone, but never seemed to get out of that life of just working part-time and slacking off the rest of the day. He wanted something and felt anxious because of that, but he was lost. He couldn’t ask anything from his father and mother anymore, he was already twenty, including money that pair of shoes he needed, but he still went on that shopping trip, hoping he could find something cheap. Despite everything, Eren was an athletic guy and went running whenever he could. He was looking for those shoes when he saw the photo that would change his life.

            It was hanging on the shopping wall of another stupid store neither him nor Mikasa would enter, but it had something different, the person on it was different. At first, he couldn’t figure it was a guy or a girl on the photo, but he got to the conclusion it was an androgynous guy. He was the most beautiful thing Eren had ever laid his eyes on. He was lean and had a sexy air about him, though he had a somewhat childish face. His cheeks were round and a button nose; his blonde hair helped on that young look and his body posed in a way that added mystery to all of that. He wore black clothes, they looked like a suit, but not quite, Eren could not tell what it was, and the photo was faded, almost black and white. Eren wondered for a while if someone like that could actually exist and if wasn’t just another photoshop trick, but it was true that the photo struck him. He kept looking at the photo for a few seconds, or minutes, he didn’t know, until Mikasa dragged him back on their way to a sports shop. Eren went with her, but tried memorizing the name of the store; he needed to know who that guy was.

            When he got home, Eren threw the box with his new shoes on the bed (which took most of his income, though he wasn’t thinking about it) and went straight to his laptop. It took him a few searches until he could finally find who that guy was. His name was Armin Arlert and apparently he had been modeling for a few years then and was starting to become famous. He mainly worked for ads and was photographed, since he wasn’t tall enough for the runaway, but nonetheless, he was starting to make a name in the modeling world. His androgynous looks in front of the camera were incredible and unique and, according to the websites Eren visited, that was what was making him be famous. Eren thought he was different from the start and it seemed even the fashion world agreed with him. He looked for his photoshoots and it was already dinner time when he realized he had been looking at that man and searching everything he could about him for nearly four hours. Eren thought he was going crazy. The next day, he kept looking for Armin. He found interviews of him where he looked more natural, but even though the air around him wasn’t the same as in the photographs, since in the interviews he was more natural and less produced, Armin still had something about him, Eren didn’t know what it was, that made him hypnotized. His voice was sweet yet mainly and he had the most pretty expression when he seemed excited about something, showing a dazzling smile and his bright blue eyes would lighten up and Eren’s heart couldn’t take it.

            That addiction went on. When Eren realized, he was already a fully pledge fan of the guy and, worst, almost in love with the guy, but how could it be possible? He knew it wasn’t rational, he knew it was stupid and that Armin was only his fantasy, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t anything dirty, he didn’t want to stalk him, but he felt like he could at least be friends with him if they met each other; he couldn’t stop thinking about the guy. If he ever met Armin, of course, he wouldn’t act like a creep; he wanted to talk to him, to know the real Armin, but how could he? Armin didn’t even lived near him, he lived in another state, Eren knew it from his countless researches on the guy, so he just settled for looking at Armin’s photos.

            Another dull day, Eren was working at his part-time job again. The store got very crowded on mornings, full of people working on the business world and other jobs. They were living a life, Eren always thought. Maybe their lives were just as dull as his, but at least they were accomplishing something, while he was just standing there, one day like the other, nothing really happening. When he looked at Armin in his laptop’s screen he felt like he was freed from all the pressure, until he remembered that what he was doing was pathetic. He had to change his life, but how? He needed to live in a real world. He had his mind full while cleaning the tables; the store wasn’t crowded anymore since the rush hour had passed. He heard the bell chime and looked at the door, almost automatically and he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was no business man, it was no geek or hipster girl, nor a mother with a child, no one like that, it was someone he never thought he would see in front of him, in the flesh.

 

            “Holy shit!” – Eren said under his breath, quietly.

 

            It was no one other than Armin! That Armin Arlert, the one he had been dreaming of, the one he wanted to be friends with, the one whose work he was a big fan, the one that made his heart beat faster. Why was that happening? Was it real? Eren didn’t know what to do. He kept at the tables, too shocked to approach the guy. He watched Armin ordering a coffee, having his name called by the one who took his order and leaving the shop. When he came to himself, Armin had already left the shop. _How can I be so stupid!_ He had lost his only opportunity in life to talk to Armin, or so he thought.


	2. Over the counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin comes back to the shop. Will Eren be able to control his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eremin week is over! It was so fun! I still have to read so many fanfics published for it, I couldn't read them all, but it was so fun and I love having many Eremin works to enjoy, I'm definitely catching up! Thanks to everyone who read the fanfics I published and I'm sorry for always being late. Really, thank you guys! Enjoy this one!

            Eren spent the days following Armin’s visit to his job in a daze. He still couldn’t understand why he was there nor why he couldn’t just say hello to his idol. Regret and sadness filled him and the anxiety that came while he waited every day to see if Armin wouldn’t come again was unbearable.

            When a week had passed, Eren had almost lost his hope and slowly he started to just do his job normally without looking at the door and the windows every thirty seconds to see if Armin wouldn’t come. Well, he would just stay the model he admired and loved in an unreachable place, it was not like he would come there again. More and more days passed and Eren wasn’t even thinking of what happened anymore. He was giving a cup of coffee to a customer when he heard the bells ringing on a dull Monday morning, but he didn’t care to look up the door. He took the money from the customer and then looked at his next.

 

            “Hello. I’d like to have a cup of large, black coffee, please.”

 

            No muscle would move. He kept looking at the person in front of him with his mouth hanging open and he couldn’t think straight. Was it really happening? Were his eyes tricking him? It was Armin Arlert, right in front of him again, but this time talking to him. He had to do something. Armin asked him if he was alright and it was then that Eren moved. He wanted to say he would take Armin’s order right away, but instead incomprehensible sounds come through his mouth. He saw Armin’s eyebrows raise before he turned to make his coffee and now he was feeling like the worst person on the whole planet. He sure thought he was a weirdo, but what could he do now? He had to calm down. He finished Armin’s coffee and wrote his name on the cup, but couldn’t call his name like he usually did with other customers. Armin was waiting at the counter, though, and Eren gave him the cup. He was nervous as he had never been. Armin looked at the cup, looked at Eren and giggled.

 

            “Hey, how do you know my name?”

            “Uh?”

 

            Eren couldn’t understand the question. Of course he would know his name, he was his idol and… Armin didn’t know that. Holy crap! He had forgotten to ask for his name and still wrote it. He was screwed.

 

            “I… I’m sorry.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. Armin smiled at him and leaned a bit on the counter.

            “So, you happen to know me? Well, you don’t look like you’re interested in models… Actually, I thought no one knew me here, but, oh, well.” Armin kept his smile and Eren couldn’t breathe. He looked awesome, cute and had a hint of mischief in his eyes; it was so sexy Eren couldn’t take it, but he managed to calm down and finally said something.

            “I’m a big fan of your work.”

            “Thank you.” Armin said and took his wallet off his bag, getting some money off of it. He looked at Eren’s face and then lowered his eyes while he placed the money on the counter. “You can keep the change, Eren.”

 

            Armin grabbed his coffee and left the shop. Eren was breathless. He was glad there was no costumer for him to tend at that time, since the store was never busy at that time of the morning. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Armin was there with all his magnificence and he had actually talked to him, though it was brief. His dream had come true; he had met Armin Arlert, his idol, the one he thought was the most incredible human being at earth, that perfect guy who had many faces to him, the ones at the photos, the ones at the interviews and a newly discovered one, the one he made in a trivial situation. He was truly amazing to Eren’s eyes. He wished he could keep talking to Armin, but it would be way too creep to tell him to stay and talk to him, even more creep than what he had already done in their interaction. Eren couldn’t keep calm through the rest of the day, he was too excited for that.

            More than a week passed by since that day. Eren would wait for Armin, but he would never come. Armin was a busy person, after all. What he couldn’t understand, though, was what was he doing at that store twice. Maybe he had work in New York, but he couldn’t find any information online. Armin came again exactly a week and three days after the day they talked. Eren’s heart started beating faster and he was glad he was the one to take Armin’s order instead of one of his colleagues. Armin smiled at him. Did he remember him?

 

            “Hello.”

            “Hello. May I take your order?”

 

            Eren actually managed to say something and take Armin’s order as a professional; it was progress. Armin asked the same thing he had the last time, but this turn he stayed at the counter to drink his coffee. He was the first to talk to Eren.

 

            “Hey, may I ask you something?”

            “Yes.”

            “Are you really a fan of my work?”

            That was the opportunity Eren had to express how much he admired Armin, so he would take it and tell him honestly some of his mind. “Oh, yes. Your photographs always light up my day. You give this strong and mysterious impression on camera, I really like it.”

            “You like me only on camera?”

            “No!” Eren said instantly. He was flustered and it took him a second to understand what was going on. “I mean, you are incredible and…”

            “So, you are my fan… I thought… Maybe I’ve read you wrong, but…” Armin looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks. Eren thought it was adorable and his heart wouldn’t be able to take it any longer. He had to be composed so he wouldn’t look so creepy. Armin kept talking. “You see, I’m living in New York now, but I’m always out of the city, my schedule is very full. What I mean is… I didn’t get a chance yet to go around the city and I don’t really know New York. Would you show me around?”

            “Uh?”

 

            His head went blank. Armin… Asking him out? That wasn’t happening. No, that wasn’t… How could…

            “If you don’t want to, that’s okay.”

            “No!” Eren practically screamed. That was real. Armin was actually asking him to show him the city. He couldn’t make it any more awkward, he had to answer it. “Ah… I want to!”

            Armin smiled and grabbed his wallet. He took the money and a small piece of paper off it and put it on the counter. “So, this is my phone. Call me so we can arrange it. I have to go now. Here’s your money too. Bye!” He grabbed his coffee, got up and left while Eren said a faint “bye” back.

 

            What was happening didn’t felt real, but the feeling of the paper on his hands wasn’t an illusion. Armin actually wanted to go out with him… Wait, he couldn’t think much of it, but he was happy they could hang out. He never thought a day like that would ever happen and there he was. Maybe it was the start of something. He felt like he could do anything in life. Happiness was truly something. Maybe that was the time to start moving his life, he felt like he could change it and Armin would be his reason for doing that. He was definitely calling Armin as soon as he could. He couldn’t wait. 

 

* * *

 

 

            Armin left the coffee shop giggling. He felt nervous while doing that, but Eren’s reaction was so cute he now felt light. When he saw him for the first time while cleaning the tables, he thought he was cute. Eren wouldn’t stop looking at him and he seemed scared. Armin wondered what was up with that guy and decided to go to the shop again when he got a day off. He never thought Eren would be his fan and, honestly, he was adorable being so embarrassed, but Armin also thought he was hot. He knew it wasn’t too wise to invite him to a date so soon, but he felt confident on it. Eren seemed like a good guy and his reactions were too innocent for him to mean harm. It could be the start of something and Armin felt truly excited to see how it would turn out. He couldn’t wait for the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you, Eren needs some help.


End file.
